bad results
by tashamarie83
Summary: a adison story about Allisons dad abusing her and talking bad about adam which only makes matters worse when she wont tell him whats going on
1. Chapter 1

Adison Lamberhita

*** Allison was Happy to make it into the top 13 but she was more exited her 2 best friends Adam , and Kris were to * **

**(The top 13 were on a bus heading to the mansion)**

**Allison:**_** I'm so exited Adam , im happy you and Kris made it**_

**Adam: **_**I thought Norman was going to send me home I really did not know which way is was going to go**_

**Allison: **_**well you're here now , so we have a day off then we have to pick a song , practice **_

**Adam: **_**so pretty a lot of work we have to do for the competition**_

**Allison: **_**yea pretty much **_

***the bus stopped and the driver made an announcement* **

**Driver: **_**were here **_

***all the idols got off the bus and walked inside the mansion to meet Ryan in the living room* **

**Ryan: **_**ok rooms are Kris, Megan are in room one **_

_**Scott has room 2**_

_**Lil , and Danny are in room 3 **_

_**Anoop, Michael room 4**_

_**Allison, and Adam room 5**_

_***before Ryan could finish Adam and Allison wondered off looking for there room* **_

_**Allison: so I ghess this it **_

_**Adam: im guessing so **_

_***they go in the room* **_

_**Adam: this place it nice **_

_**Allison:*jumps on her bed*well im tired im going to take a nap **_

_**Adam: me to I didn't get any sleep last night I was to exited **_

_***Adam layed on his bed and closed his eyes and layed there and his heart beat got slower and Adam was asleep, Allison was laying there when she heard a know at the door and saw Lil walk in***_

_**Lil: oh hey sorry Allison sorry to interrupt but I was just letting you know everyone eals it taking a nap and im about to take on to Allison: im going to be taking a nap to , have a nice nap **_

_**Lil: you to allie **_

_***lil left the room and allie drifted to sleep***_

_**I know no excitement or cliff hanger sorry it gets better I promise **_


	2. Truth OR Dare

**Adison chapter 2.**

**Srry about the last chapter I know it wasn't good this one is better I promise **

***later that night***

***Adam is sitting on Allison's waist bouncing up and down* **

**Adam: wake up **

**Allison: no **

**Adam: yes **

**Allison: noo**

**Adam: please for me **

**Allison: um.. Let me think NO**

**Adam: Allison don't make me tickle you **

**Allison: what ever I still wont get up **

***Adam started to tickle her***

**Allison: *kicks him on accident* stop tickling me**

**Adam: um.. Let me think NOPE**

***Adam keeps tickling her till they fall off her bed and are on the floor and Adam has her pinned***

**Adam: ready to give up **

**Allison: nope **

**Adam: what ever there's no way you can get up *starts tickling her* **

**Allison: *laughing* Adam … please . Stop **

**Adam: will you go downstairs **

**Allison: will that make you happy **

**Adam: yes very **

**Allison: ok as long as you stop tickling me **

**Adam: ok I will **

**Allison: you better**

***Allison grabs a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt and walked in the bathroom and changed , then meet Adam in the hall* **

**Adam: come on **

***Adam lifted up Allison and put her over her shoulder and ran down the stairs and Allison was swinging her fist into Adams back ***

**Adam: OWWW!**

**Allison: put me down **

**Adam: nope **

***Allison continued to punch his back and Adam ran her to the living room and threw her on the couch ***

***Danny jumped out of the way so Allison wouldn't hit him***

**Danny: wow watch it **

**Adam: sorry Danny , Allison was punching my back so I threw her on the couch **

**Allison: heyy you're the one who wouldn't put me down **

**Adam: you're the one who refused to get up **

**Lil: enough you to your acting childish **

**Allison: ok MOM! **

**Lil: that's right you better listen to me **

***all of the idols started laughing* **

**Megan: heyy you guys do you want to play truth or dare **

**Scott: sure sounds fun **

**Adam: Allison truth or dare**

**Allison: dare **

**Adam: um. I dare you to like Danny's foot *smirks* **

**Allison: EWWW! No way Adam **

**Adam: it's a dare **

***Danny takes off his sock and put his foot in her face causing her to feel nauseous she put her toung on Danny's foot and licked his toe* **

**Allison: EWWWW!**

***Allison ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth , a couple minutes later Allison came back***

**Allison: I hate you Adam *smiles***

**Adam: you gotta love me **

**Allison: matt truth or dare **

**Matt: dare **

**Allison: I dare you to kiss anoops cheek and call him your boy friend **

**Anoop: no way **

**Matt: aww come here noopy **

**Anoop: no **

***Anoop yelled putting his hands over his face so matt couldn't get him***

**Matt: aww noopy give matty a kiss **

**Anoop: go away **

***everyone starts laughing ***

***matt kisses anoops cheek***

**Allison: now say he's your boyfriend **

**Matt: I love my boyfriend noopy with all my heart , HAPPY **

**Allison: yes very **

***Allison said while closing the camera ***

**Matt: please tell me you recorded that **

**Allison: I did **

**Matt: your dead iraheta **

**I hope you enjoyed peview for next chapter **

***~* the only reason I started a adison story was because of JayDee13 I read her storys and they were so funny I am still quoting why adam mayo, lettuce, turkey , crake, tomato im still laughing about that **


	3. author note

Ok u guys need to tell me something do you think I should write a new one im gunna post one more chapter and tell me if I should stop or not


	4. Apologize 'NOW'

**( Allison's POV )**

"**Allison give me the camera," matt said .**

"**read my lips N-O-P-E," I said .**

***I took off running and looked behind me to see matt following close behind.* **

"**Iraheta get back here now" matt screamed .**

"**not a chance" I yelled back .**

***I stopped to take a breath and, matt kept going causing both of us to fumble to the ground.* **

"**now give me the camera." matt said frustrated .**

"**matt your acting like I was going to show some one." I said back exhausted .**

"**well were you " matt whispered .**

"**why are you whispering," I asked . **

"**I don't know, well were you going to show any one ." he said back laughing . **

"**yea" I said.**

"**EXACTLY," matt yelled .**

*** matt grabbed the camera out of my hand and stood up.* **

"**now you can have this back when I delete that video," matt said with the camera in the air .**

" **you guys are no fun .Do you know how many people would see that .The video would go viral but seeing as you wont let me post it that's out of the question." I said back snippy .**

" **whatever," matt said walking away .**

***I stood up and started walking back to the living room.* **

"**well I see matt won ," Adam said .**

" **not for long I took the memory card out before he took the camera when I stopped to take a breather I put the memory card in my bra." I said pulling the memory card out of my bra .**

*** Everyone erupted in laughter .* **

" **what are you going to do with the video," jasmine asked .**

" **put it all over the internet , it will go viral everyone will see it , it will be a internet sensation for god knows how long. "I said back with an evil grin on my face , while putting the memory card back in my bra . **

"**Allison will you stop that its really creeping my out," Adam said to me .**

*** I laughed ***

" **man my butt hurts .Matt Better watch him self , im going to get him back for tackling me " I yelled **

"**are you just going to just stand there all day and be pissed at matt." Lil asked me. **

***I lifted my feet out from under my self but soon I regretted it because it caused me to hit my butt causing a pain to go through my entire body.***

" **OWWW" I yelled.**

**(Adam's POV)**

***I got up and ran to allie to help her up. I lifted her up wedding style and carried her over to the couch. I sat down letting Allison sit in my lap.* **

"**Thanks" Allison said clearly in pain .**

"**its okay Allie Cat." I said comforting her .**

*** I embraced her in a warm hug. * **

**( Megan's POV )**

"**matt really hurt you didn't he." I asked the red headed teenager in pain .**

" **yea im just sore ill be better in the morning." Allison said back. **

" **I don't care if you will be better in the morning." I said back pissed at matt .**

"**Megan what are you going to do." Michael asked me .**

"**you'll see." I yelled.**

*** I ran out of the room and up the stairs and pounded on Matt's bedroom door .**

" **MATT OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW." I screamed I could slightly hear the idols in the living room laughing. I heard every one but Allison's genuinely warm , inviting laugh. **

***matt opened the door to see a pissed Megan. * **

"**Megan what's wrong" matt asked worried .**

*** I walked past matt and matt looked at me .* **

" **why did you hurt Allison." I asked matt **

"**I wanted the camera" matt replied. **

" **so all for a stupid fucking camera you had to hurt Allison , matt she fell AGAIN and she can barely walk because of you." Megan said .**

"**she should have given me the camera" Matt said proud **

" **okay that's it" I yelled**

***I pulled matt by his hair out of the room and down the stairs to the living room***

"**OWWWWWIIIEEEEEEE!" matt screamed **

"**tell Allison your sorry" I said in an angry voice **

"**not a chance" matt said **

***I pulled his hair harder causing him to yell in pain***

"**now tell her your sorry" I told matt **

"**didn't I already tell you no" matt said **

***I punched matt's back ***

"**what about now" I asked **

"**Megan im not going to apologize" matt Replied**

*** I yanked matt be his hair and threw his face in to the wall***

"**OWWW" matt yelled **

***matt noticed his nose bleeding***

"**damn it megan" matt yelled **

"**apologize" megan yelled **

"**Allison im so sorry" matt exclaimed **

"**before you go" Megan said **

***before matt could say anything megan pulled him into a passionate kiss and matt deepens the kiss* **

**Okay super long I know tell me what you think end it or no , do you like it writen this way instead of the other one, review and tell me . **

**Till next time :Maybe: ****Tasha Marie 83 **


	5. I love you

**OK chapter 4 **

"**what the fu" Allison was saying **

"**language young lady" Kris told her **

"**I was gunna say fudge" she replied **

"**ok allie whatever you say" Kris said **

"**what the fudge Megan" Allison yelled **

"**what matt's cute" I told her **

"**um im gunna go now" matt said running up the stairs **

"**SMART IDEA" Adam yelled to matt **

"**sorry meg it was just a shock you were beating the" Allison was saying to me **

"**crap" Kris told Allison**

"**I know DAD, well you were beating to CRAP out of him then you kiss him wow im so confused" allie said with a stupid look on her face **

"**its simple he apologized to you I kissed him because I like him we both won" I told the redhead **

"**ohh..um okay " she replied laying her head on Adams chest with her eyes closed **

**( Adam's POV ) **

"**well im going up stairs to sleep its late and im taking alliecat with me " I said as I lifted Allison up and stood up I was holding her and she had her hands around my neck and was trying not to fall asleep.**

" **ok Adam just don't hurt her" Lil told me **

" **why would I hurt my alliecat" I said back **

"**I don't know but she's gone through enough pain" Lil said **

" **she will be fine don't worry" I told the worried woman **

*** I walked out of the living room and up the stairs to our room I went in and layed allie on her bed but before I could lay in my bed she opened her eyes* **

"**Adam will you lay with me" Allison asked me **

"**sure baby girl" I told Allison **

**( Allison's POV )**

***I felt the bed shift and Adam's arms wrap around me I couldn't help but smile I opened my eyes to see Adam smiling back at me***

"**baby girl im glad your okay" Adam told me **

"**why is everyone so worried about me" I asked him **

"**because we care about you" he replied**

"**I can see that " I said he just laughed **

*** we both layed there staring into each others eyes for a couple minutes not saying anything I kept moving closer to Adam and I leaned in to his and kissed him and he kissed back but not for long he pushed me away***

"**what the hell Allison" Adam yelled**

"**Adam im sorry" **

***Adam got up and walked to the door and looked back at me***

"**im going to sleep on the couch tonight and talk to Ryan about the rooms" he said almost in a whisper **

"**Adam you don't need to do that" I replied **

"**yes I do" he told me **

***before I could I answer he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him , as I heard the door close a tear rolled down my cheek***

'**oh my got , he hates me , he really hates me . What did I do I just lost my best friend' **

***just the thought of Adam hating me made me burst out in tears I covered my head with the blanket , as soon as I did that I heard the door open I wiped my tears and sat up***

"**oh its you" I said disappointed to see Megan **

"**nice to see you too" Megan said back acting mad**

"**sorry" I said to meg**

"**no its okay" **

"**not like im trying to be rude but why are you in here" I asked her**

"**I was just wondering why Adam asked my to switch room" Megan said wondering what my answer was **

"**he did" I asked**

***I could fell tears forming I know it was any second before they would fall* **

"**yes , he looked upset"**

"**I can't do this , I just lost my best friend" I said back while tears started falling getting my hands wet**

"**what happened" Megan asked me with tears in her eyes **

"**nothing meg, but why are you crying **

"**cause I hate seeing you sad, it kills me , and allie do you think im stupid I know something's up or you would not be crying" she said as a tear fell off the tip of her nose**

" **Adam hates me end of story" I said as I just broke down and my heart fell breaking into a million peaces that could not be put back together**

" **allie Adam could never hate you , he loves you you're his little sister" she said to me trying to make me feel batter **

"**yeah sister that's the problem" I said as I wiped tears from my eyes **

" **what do you mean" she was wondering **

"**I like Adam ,Megan like a little more then I should and it was scaring me" I said trying to stop crying but it was as if almost impossible**

"**its okay Allison , it's a little thing called love" she told me**

"**there's no way it was love" I said **

"**yeah it was , love is when every time your around them you feel like you soaring in air ,and you get butterflies around that person , and your longing for that person every moment there not by your side" Megan told me with a little smile through her tears **

" **I had it bad didn't I" Allison asked her scared to see what she said **

"**yeah you did , but how could that stop a friend ship its not like you told him , RIGHT you didn't tell him did you" she said with a upset look on her face **

"**uh.. No ..I .um…..kissed him" I said ready to here Megan yell **

"**you what oh my god , you probably scared him to death" she said shocked I kissed him **

"**no I made him hate me" I said as tears came flowing again **

"**Allison he doesn't hate you , but do you want me to switch with Adam" Megan asked me**

" **NO, or ill never see him , and he wouldn't talk to me ever , at least if we shared a room I would here bye ,move , and do you know where my boots are, I just want to see him and hear his voice" I said as the tears were socking my shirt **

"**Allison trust me you will be friends again before you know it" Megan said trying to calm me **

"**I just never thought this would happen , me and Adam not being friends , never ,I never thought that would happen" I said choking on my own tears **

"**im going to go downstairs you get some sleep and calm down , Allison your like a daughter and I would never want one of my children upset so stop crying and be happy , I know you guys will be friends , he cant stay mad to long" Megan said hugging me**

" **ok I hope so" I said as I watched her leave**

**( Adam's POV )**

*** I was down stairs sitting on the floor in the corner of a hallway leading to the living room and I saw Megan coming towards me***

"**ADAM" Megan shouted toward me **

"**what" I said sounding upset **

***Megan sat next to me ***

" **you really hurt allie , she is so torn she needs somebody and she realized the only person that comforted her wasn't there … , and Adam that person is you" Megan told me **

" **she has you guys , she doesn't need me" I told Megan **

"**Adam she wants you though and if you couldn't see that you're blind" Megan said to me **

"**just tell me can we switch rooms or not" I asked her trying to get the conversation over with **

"**HELL NO" I yelled **

"**fine ill ask Lil" I said **

***I got up and walked to the living room and walked to Lil***

"**heyy Lil" I yelled for her **

"**yes Adam" she replied **

" **can I switch rooms with you yes or no"**

"**um.. Sure but don't you wanna room with allie" she asked me **

" **no I wanna room with Danny, if that's okay" I told her**

"**yeah sure let me get my stuff together" she told me **

" **im gunna go get my stuff two" I told Lil as we walked up the stairs **

*** Lil walked to her room and I walked into the room me and allie shared to get my stuff , I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room as fast as I could so Allison wouldn't see me***

"**we should get to bed, bye" I said to Lil **

"**might Adam" Lil told me **

***Lil watched me walk to her old room and walked in the other one***

**( Lil's POV )**

***I heard Allison crying and I went and sat on her bed next to her***

"**allie what's wrong" I asked the crying teenager**

"**Adam left didn't he , you too switched rooms didn't you" she asked me with her tear stained face **

"**yeah" I said **

***Allison covered her head with a blanket and cried even harder***

"**you can just go to sleep im done talking" Allison told me **

***I just sighed and walked to my bed and went to sleep***

***the next day***

**( Allison's POV )**

*** I just woke up and saw Lil was still sleeping so I took a shower and got dressed and walked down stairs for breakfast but Adam was the only one in the room , I just walked out of the room and left the mansion I walked down the street and got on the bus and sat down***

"**so look who it is" someone said to me **

***I looked up and saw my dad staring at me with anger in his eye's* **

" **so you pregnant yet you mistake" my dad said **

*** the bus stopped and my dad pulled my off the bus and into my 'house' when we got in the door my dad pushed me to the ground and kicked my stomach * **

"**oww!" I said **

"**shut up bitch" my dad yelled**

***he pulled me up by my hair and threw me into stairs causing me to hit my head and it started to bleed* **

" **you got blood on my floor , now get the fuck out you stupid bitch" my dad said throwing me out of the front door , and I fell hitting my face and my mouth started to bleed ***

" **I hope you chock" my dad said slamming the door **

***I got up and started walking and it felt like hours and hours as I was dragging my hurting body down the side walk . Soon I made it back to the mansion , and went into the kitchen hoping Adam was gone but he wasn't* **

" **Allison what's wrong" Adam asked walking to me **

" **nothing why do you care" I said back to him with a harsh tone **

"**Allison something's wrong " Adam said to me **

"**just Adam please drop it" I said to him walking out of the kitchen **

***Adam followed me and pulled me into the bathroom and took me to the sink***

"**Adam what are you doing" I asked him **

"**im cleaning you up" Adam told me **

"**you don't have to do that , I know im just a bother" I said about to cry **

"**Allison don't say that" he told me looking into my eyes **

**( Adam's POV ) **

*** I could see that she was hurt * **

" **what you hate me " she told me **

" **I do not hate you , I could never" I told her **

"**then why did you leave" she asked me **

" **because what happened is inappropriate , and against the law" **

" **im sick of this the age difference , so what" she told me **

" **it should not have happened "**

" **Adam im sorry but I cant hide my feelings , Adam I . . . I love you"**

*** I sat there looking at her cleaning her up and I leaned up and kissed her * **

" **Allison I love you too" I told her **

"**you do" she said jumping off the counter **

" **yes Allison I do" I said embracing her in my arm's **

" **then why did you change room's" she asked me **

" **because allie , every second im around you I fall in love with you more and more , and I didn't want it to get more serious " I told her **

" **why not " she asked looking up at me **

" **because it's illegal"**

" **Adam sex is illegal not love" she told me **

*** I kissed Allison and put her back on the counter***

"**now Allison what happened " I asked her cleaning blood out of her hair **

" **I fell getting off the bus" she told me **

" **aww poor allie" I said lifting her off the counter making sure all the blood was out of her hair **

"**its not that big" she told me**

" **no my allie got hurt it is important " I told her **

" **its fine , just one question" **

"**what" I asked **

" **does this mean were together" she asked me **

" **if you want us to be" I told her **

" **of course I was asking you" she told me jumping on me almost knocking me over **

"**WOW" I yelled **

" **piggyback time" she said in my ear **

*** I ran out of the bathroom and started running in the living room and then into the kitchen and all the idols were there * **

" **I see you to are getting along now" Megan said **

*** I put Allison down and sat down pulling her in my lap***

" **yeah every things perfect" Allison said kissing me **

" **wow what's that about" Danny yelled **

" **were together now" I told everyone **

"**since when" matt asked **

" **about 5 minutes ago" Allison said **

**( Allison's POV ) **

" **im so happy , now that im with you" I said kissing him **

" **wait wow isn't that illegal" Lil asked **

" **Lil sex is illegal not love " **

" **just hope other people don't find out , Adam could get in a lot of trouble" **

" **we will be fine" Adam said smiling at me **

" **only 3 ½ more months then its not illegal " I told Adam **

" **cant wait" he said **

*** I smiled ***

"**Allison why is your mouth bleeding " Michael asked me **

" **she fell" Adam said **

"**aww are you okay" Megan asked **

"**yeah im fine" I told them **

***all of the idols got called to the studio and spent the day there choosing songs and singing and the night was like normal Adam in Danny's room me in mine weeks went by and we got closer until Megan got eliminated and we were back at the mansion* **

**( Megan's POV ) **

*** I was in my room packing and Adam was helping me I looked at him and kissed him me not knowing Allison was in the hallway* **

" **Adam how could you I hate you never talk to me again , I HATE YOU SO MUCH I cant believe I ever loved you , im so stupid you just a user and a heartbreaker" Allison yelled**

**Hope you liked it next one in a week **


	6. shocker

**(Allison's POV) **

"**Allison I didn't do" Adam said to me **

"**Adam don't bother were over, never talk to me again, I hate you "I yelled**

"**Allison, please no" Adam asked **

*** I left the room and ran down the hall with tears streaming down my face me past my room but I kept going. I went down to the bowling alley and hid behind the machines. I could hear Adam yelling for me but I didn't care I just kept crying into my hands. Hours past and I was still crying behind the machines. I decided I was back there long enough. I went up stairs to see all the idols but Adam* **

" **Allison where have you been" Anoop asked me . **

" **hiding , where's Adam" I asked Lil **

" **he left crying looking for you , he left hours ago" she told me .**

" **and he's still looking for me" I asked **

"**yea he is" she said to me **

*** I walked up to my room with tears streaming down my face because I knew he cheated on me . I went into my room and layed face down on the bed and cried my self to sleep* **

**( Adam's POV ) **

*** I was walking into the mansion with tears in my eyes , because I didn't find Allison . I was so worried its been 5 hours and I still haven't found her . I decided to go check her room one more time to see if she had came back . I opened the door and I saw Allison I ran to her and hugged her and she woke up and pushed me away***

" **Adam get away from me" she yelled **

" **Allison let me explain" I begged **

" **no get out now" she yelled at me **

*** right after that she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face. I fell to the floor crying knowing I would have to get over her . She hated me and wanted nothing to do with me , I was like dirt to her . I fell asleep lying in front of the door , thinking about Allison . She was my first and my only love , I just wanted her with me so badly* **

**( Allison's POV ) **

*** the next morning * **

*** I got up missing Adam , but he kissed Megan I wanted nothing to do with him . I love him , but I just hate him to , im just so confused. He hurt me , he used me , I was his little toy . He fixed my heart once but I guess with only Elmer's glue because my heart shattered into a million peaces again. I got dressed and tried to go down stairs but the door wouldn't move I started to push on the door harder till I heard Adam yell in pain , the door swung open and saw Adam stuck between the door and the wall , I just walked out of the room and down stairs . I know it was wrong to just leave him but I just couldn't stand to see him . I got some cereal and I was eating when Adam came in the room and sat next to me* **

" **Allison can we just please talk" Adam asked me **

" **no" I said getting up and walking away **

*** I walked upstairs to prepare for the competition I was rehearsing my song when Adam walked in . I got up off of my bed and walked past him running into his shoulder but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him* **

" **you not going to give up are you" I asked him as a tear slide out of my eye **

" **no Allison im not" he told me**

" **well then you'll be fighting your entire life , Adam im done you hurt me" I said running out of my bedroom **

*** I ran down stair's and went into Scott's old bedroom . Knowing he was gone since he was eliminated I went and sat on Scott's old bed , and was thinking of Adam. I started to cry thinking about Adam . I went to the photo's that Scott of every one . I saw one of me and Adam kissing . I picked it up and threw it on the ground causing it to shatter into a million's of teeny tiny pieces . The glass was just like my heart , shattered beyond repair. I picked the picture out of the frame causing me to cut my hand. I folded the picture in half and put it in my pocket . I didn't know why I kept it , but I wanted to . I walked out of the room and saw Lil and walked over to her .* **

" **heyy allie do you want to go to lunch with me and Kris" she asked me **

" **sure when are you leaving" I asked her **

" **in about an hour" she told me as her phone rang **

*** she answered her phone* **

" **hello ….. Heyy Kris ….. Yeah that's fine ….in about an hour … okay bye see you then" she said then hung up **

" **what's fine" I asked **

" **Adam's coming" Lil told me **

" **Lil I cant go , I'll eat here" I said **

" **no your coming" she said **

" **no im not" I said as she dragged me up stair's**

*** she took me into our room to get dressed . She picked out a black dress with silver studs on the chest and the bottom. She straitened my hair and did my makeup. I looked beautiful but I didn't want to see him . Lil was picking up my old clothes and the picture fell out . Lil unfolded the picture and saw it was of me and Adam.* **

" **what's going on with you too" Lil asked holding the picture in her hand. **

" **I hate him" I told her holding back tear's so my makeup wouldn't run. **

"**no you don't you know you love him" she told me hugging me**

"**I love him but he's not my favorite person , and neither is Megan" I said letting go of the hug**

" **Allison your strong you will make the right choice" she told me **

" **I hope so" I replied **

*** we walked down stair's to meet Adam and Kris . Lil stopped to talk to them but I just kept walking . I went and sat in the car sitting thinking about Adam . I waited for them to come out for about 5 minutes . Kris and Adam sat in the from . Me and Lil took back . We were driving to the restaurant . Kris and Lil were arguing about directions . We and Adam were silent . We pulled in to the restaurant and got out of the car and opened my door, and offered me his hand I pushed it away and got out by my self . We walked in the restaurant and Lil trying to get me and Adam back together sat next to Kris and made me and Adam sit together . I scooting all the way to the wall as far from Adam as I could get leaving him at the edge of the booth seat . Im guessing he noticed that I was trying to get away from him because he started crying and ran to the bathroom . Lil and Kris looked at me pissed.* **

" **Allison I cant believe you . Do you know how bad he's hurting . a lot more then you at this point . He loves you with all his heart and your treating him like dirt. He's been staying with me for a week and he's been crying him self to sleep . But you don't care" Kris said then ran to the bathroom. **

" **I can not believe you , I thought you ere the victim . But clearly he is" Lil said leaving me sitting alone.**

*** I got up and walked outside I took a but back to the mansion.* **

*** 4 week's later * **

*** it was the same people leaving ,tear's . me and Adam still weren't talking . And honestly I was staring to get over him . It was top 5 week and I finally decided to talk to Adam * **

" **hi Adam" I said looking at my feet**

" **Allison" he said lifting my face up . **

" **hi I know we aren't friends but im sick of the awkwardness" I said looking into hiss eye's **

*** I thought I was starting to get over him but boy was I wrong . I wanted to tell him do badly I loved him but I couldn't * **

" **hi Adam" this one girl said **

" **hi babe" Adam said kissing her **

" **who's that" I asked him tear's forming in my eye's **

" **my ..um .. Girlfriend" he said **

" **oh" I said walking out with a tear falling onto my shirt **

*** Adam's POV * **

*** I have been dating bailey for 3 week's now . Allison almost pushed me into her arm's . Allison left me and she was a good friend , and she was helping me get over her . I wasn't over Allison she would always be in the bottom of my heart but bailey was my next chapter or so I thought* **

*** 4 day's went by * **

*** matt had left , me and Allison are doing a duet together and bailey dumped me for my ex boyfriend drake . Me and Allison were ready to practice * **

" **let's get this over with" she said **

" **you know you could be nicer" I said to her **

" **why do you care" she asked yelling at me**

" **BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I yelled " because .. I love .. you … because I love you." I kept whispering over and over . I ran out embarrassed of what I just said to her knowing that she hated me . Allison came after me and stopped me**

" **Adam why did you leave" she asked me **

" **because I just said that . Im in the next chapter of my life I have moved on and you need to do the same. I will always love you and you will always be in the bottom of my heart" I said looking away from her**

" **ok , if that's how you want it to be" she said running from me **

**( Allison's POV ) **

*** I just kept running and running till I tripped noticing where I was. I was right where I started with Adam***

" **what do you want Adam" I asked tear's pouring down my face **

" **I want you but I know you don't want me so we need to forget about each other" he said now in tear's **

" **Adam you think I would be crying if I didn't want you" I asked him **

" **I guess not" he said to me" **

*** I took his face and kissed him . He kissed back . How I missed this . We kept kissing we were to the point of making out and Kris walked in***

" **aww. How I missed Adison" Kris said **

*** we just continued to kiss each other . Only letting go to breath* **

" **im gunna go" Kris said walking out **

*** we just kept kissing and I was on top of Adam when my dad walked in the room* **

" **Allison come on me and you are going to lunch" he told me **

" **I'll eat here" I said to him **

" **no allie come now before were late" he said to me again **

" **just go allie , have fun" Adam said to me kissing me one last time **

*** I got up and hugged Adam * **

"**I love you" I told Adam **

" **I love you too" he said back to me **

*** I walked out with my dad the second nobody was around my dad lifted me up by my neck and started choking me once I started to loose consciousness he threw me on the ground. He stated kicking my stomach . He pulled my hair ripping some of it out . I grabbed my head because it hurt but he kicked my hand's off of my head . He picked me up and lifted me up into his face* **

" **now go back to your gay boyfriend" he said throwing me on the ground **

*** I picked my self up and walked back into the room Adam was in and sat next to him* **

" **I thought you were going with your dad" he asked**

" **he let me stay instead" I told him **

" **im happy that I have you with me" he said **

"**Adam does this mean we are together again" I asked him **

*** he leaned down and kissed me* **

" **that answers my question" I said **

***my head hurt like hell , but I just sat there and looked up at Adam* **

" **im sorry we were fighting on your birthday" Adam said to me **

" **it's okay and now were together" I told him **

" **I actually bought you a gift when we were together" he told me **

*** he got up and ran up to his room I watched him run up stair's . he quickly ran back out of his room and ran back to me he handed me a little box . I opened it and saw a ring with two jewels a red one and a black stone* **

" **I love it" I said hugging him **

*** I slipped it on my finger I lifted my arm up and Adam saw a large bruise on my arm ***

"**Allison what happened" Adam asked me looking at my arm **

" **nothing" I said pulling my arm away **

" **Allison who did that to you" Adam asked almost yelling**

" **just an ex Adam it's okay" I said . I wasn't lying I had an abusive ex but this one was from my dad but I didn't tell him that. **

*** Adam got up pissed passing back and forth***

" **some one hurt you" he asked **

" **Adam im fine" I said **

*** Adam came and sat next to me hugging me* **

" **well there stupid for hurting you" he said hugging me and then kissed me **

" **I have a headache and I am tired" I told Adam getting up **

" **can I lay with you , allie" Adam asked me **

" **sure come on" I told him grabbing his hand**

***we walked up stair's hand in hand . We layed in my room because Danny was in Adam's and his room. We layed down and Adam wrapped his arm's around me and we fell asleep in each other's arm's* **

***the next day* **

*** I waked up in Adam's arm's. I smiled at that thought. I looked down at the ring and lifted it to my lips and kissed it. I felt Adam wrap his arm's around me tighter and kiss the top of my head***

" **morning babe" he said to me **

" **morning Adam" I said kissing him **

"**ready for tonight , we have to do our duet" he asked me **

" **yeah im ready . Im super exited" I said getting up **

" **get your pretty ass back here" he said pulling me back on the bed **

" **Adam I have to take a shower" I said trying to get up but I couldn't Adam was on top of me **

"**Adam let me up" I tried to say in a serious tone but I broke out in laughter**

" **nope" he said then kissed me with as much force as he could give**

*** I kissed back running my finger's through his hair . He got off of me to let me up but I pulled him back on top of me .he kissed me on my neck causing me to squirm a little bit. Me and Adam not wanting it to go to far got up . Adam let me get in the shower . I took my shower and got dressed wearing a shirt with holes in the back it revealed a huge bruise on my back . I didn't notice but Adam did . He pulled me into his lap and lifted up my shirt and looked at my back .***

" **Allison could you do me a favor and show me all the bruises and stuff I need to see how bad this is" he asked me **

" **no Adam that means that I will be naked in front of you" I yelled at him**

" **Allison im your boyfriend I wont judge you I just need to see how bad it is" he said to me **

*** I started taking my clothes off***

**( Adam's POV ) **

*** Allison was getting undressed in front of me . At this point she was completely naked . I wasn't trying to be a pervert but I couldn't stop looking at her I got up and walked around her touching every area were bruises were which was almost everywhere* **

" **Allison this is bad" I said to her **

" **Adam im fine" she said to me kissing me and I deepened the kiss laying her on the bed**

*** yeah we know what happens after that chitty chitty bang bang done do I need to say more***

*** later that night***

*** it was after the show me and Allison were walking back into the mansion hand in hand . We went in the living room and were watching a movie and we fell asleep***

*** the next morning ***

*** It was elimination day . Allison was saying that she hopes to stay but doesn't think she will . All day I was trying to calm her down . Sooner or later it was time to go to the arena . All of the idols went to the arena and the show started . We did the group song . Ryan had me Allison and Danny on the stage.* **

" **Adam you are.. safe" Ryan said**

*** I hugged Danny then Allison***

" **I love you" Allison whispered in my ear **

" **I love you" I said letting go of the hug I took my seat on the couch by Kris **

" **and the one who is safe and going to there home town is Danny" Ryan said **

*** I started to cry and I saw Allison was crying to . She did her song and all of us joined her on stage . I she hugged me , I lifted he face and kissed her . The entire arena gasped except for Danny and Kris. The show ended we left we all went back to the mansion . I went with Allison to help her pack . We were saying our goodbye's and saying our love you's .***

" **I love you Allison" I said letting another wave of tear's fall **

" **I love you to but I have to go I will see you in a week" she said walking out with her bag's **

*** I cried even harder watching her leave***

*** a week later ***

*** it was before the show and I got I call from Allison***

" **hi sweetie" I said to Allison**

" **hi Adam I have something to tell you" she said to me **

" **what is it" I asked**

" **Adam im ..im .. im pregnant " she told me **


	7. excape

Hi this isn't Tasha this is her friend heaven Tasha badly injured her hand and is in the hospital she got her hand caught in I food processor trying to get a spoon out of there . This is her story and she told me to Wright and not keep you guy's waiting . I was surprised she was only worried about getting her story's posted this really is her passion and every time you read her story's it just makes her day better. Hopefully she will be out of the hospital soon but she wont be able to type for a while because of her fingers. But im pretty sure she will right anyways no matter how much it hurts her.

* I just stood there shocked*

" are you kidding" I asked her

" no im not" she said hanging up the phone

* I layed on the couch backstage. I couldn't believe what I had gotten my self into . We were called to the stage . The entire show I was looking at Allison . She had hurt in her eyes. She was crying some of the time . Felt bad but I didn't know what to do . The show ended and I bumped into Allison back stage.*

" heyy Allison" I said

"Adam, just don't talk to me right now" Allison said to me

" Allison please talk to me" I begged her

" what's there to talk about . Im a whore who got pregnant" she said to me

" allie you are not a whore" I said grabbing her hand

" that's how America's going to see it" she said pulling her arm away and walking away I walked after her but she ran away from me . The nest day after Danny went home I talked to her

" Allison we really need to talk" I said to her

" Adam cant you just leave me alone ." she yelled at me

" no I wont Allison why wont you talk to me?" I asked her

" because you thought I would joke about being pregnant Adam you can never take me seriously" she said to me crying

* I pulled her into a hug*

" Allison I was just shocked" I told her

" Adam im scared" she said to me

" I am to , but we need to work this out" I told her

" how do we tell the other's" she asked me

" we need to wait a while before we tell anyone. One question" I said

" yeah" she asked me

"if we wouldn't have talked would you have still kept the baby" I asked her

"of coarse do you think I would get an abortion." she asked me

" It's just that your saying that your scared I wasn't sure" I told her

" its my first baby and im going to raise the baby . I don't believe in abortion" she told me

" Allison we will talk about this soon but it's late you need to get home to get some sleep I don't want you two to be tired tomorrow . Bye sweetheart" I said kissing Allison

( Allison's POV )

* I had just left and was home I walked in the house my dad was right there . I walked past him to the kitchen . I was looking in the fridge for something to drink I picked up my dad's vodka to find something and my dad threw me into the kitchen counter causing me to hurt my back . I screamed in pain . My dad came and back handed me. I put my hand's on my stomach so he couldn't hurt the baby. My dad continued to punch my face till I was starting to close my eyes. He kicked my side and told me never to touch his vodka ever again . Day's went by it was 3 day's before Adam and Kris had to perform I hadn't really talked to Adam much but the abuse with my dad was getting worse . Every time I would perfect my stomach but this time I couldn't and it was the worst the abuse had ever gotten , it was just to much . I got a jacket on and climbed out my window . I took a bus to the mansion I climbed in a window so Ryan and the judges wouldn't find out I was there . I ran up to Adam's bedroom to see Adam sleeping I went and layed next to him and put his arm around me and it woke him up*

" Allison what are you doing here" he asked me

" I couldn't stay at home" I told him

" why" he wondered

" my dad" I told him

" you need to try to get along with him" he told me

" that's the thing Adam I cant" I told him

" why" he asked

" ill go sleep in my car" I told him getting up

" Allison you don't have a car and second why cant you tell me why you hate your dad" he asked me

" well then im sleeping on the sidewalk" I told him walking out of the room

* I was walking down the stair's when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Adam*

"Allison your going home im driving you" he told me

" no im either staying on the side walk or in Kris's room" I told him

" you need to go home." he said to me

" no im not Adam I cant I wont" I said walking down the stair's again

" why not cant you at least tell me" he yelled at me

I turned around " my dad beat's the shit out of me and it's hell trying to stop it so ill just go home what happens then It get's worse I give up and it does what ive wanted to happen , finally kill's me . Adam is that what you wanted to hear" I yelled then ran out the from door Adam came after me and pulled me back my arm and hugged me I felt tear's hit my neck I looked up and Adam was crying

" why didn't .. You ever tell .. Me" he asked

" I don't know I was scared of being judged like I did something to disserve it" I told him

" no body deserves that. Especially you" he told me then kissed me as soon as he did that my dad pulled up . My dad walked up to us Adam stood in front of me

" dad um … what are you doing here" I asked him

" getting you , you stupid whore" he said

" don't call her that ever" Adam yelled in my father's face

" don't touch Allison . She's probably already pregnant" my dad said

" actually I ..I .. I am"

* my dad push Adam and punched my stoics and said " not for long" he walked away and I was on the ground hugging my stomach Adam came by me

" Adam, Adam, Adam .. The .. The .. The baby .the baby …. The baby .. Adam the baby" I kept saying over and over

" Allison come on were going to the hospital" Adam told me . Adam picked me up wedding style and carried her to my car . He put me in the front seat .

( Adam's POV )

The entire ride to the hospital all she would say was

" the baby.. the.. the.. the baby.. Adam. the.. baby … Adam the baby" she just kept saying . We arrived at the hospital . I grabbed he out of the front seat and carried her into the hospital. I ran up to a doctor .

"she is pregnant and she was punched in her stomach" I told him

" follow me" he said . He started walking down a long hall and showed me to a room . I layed Allison on the bed.

" a nurse will be with you in a minute" the doctor said then left the room . I sat next to Allison on the bed and hugged her and wiped the tear's off of her cheeks .

" Adam what's going to happen to the baby" she asked me

" I don't know we will have to find out" I told her as a nurse walked in

" miss I need you to lay back . Sir take a seat in the chair" the nurse told me . Allison was getting a ultrasound done.

" the baby is fine" the nurse told us smiling at Allison. She turned off the machine and handed Allison a towel to wipe off her stomach . The nurse walked out of the room and told us we were free to go. I cleaned Allison off and carried her back to the car . We drove back to the mansion . I carried Allison up to my room and layed her down I was about to go get her something to drink.

" Adam will you please lay with me" she asked me

" yeah babe but do you want something to drink" I asked

" no. im fine I just want you to lay with me . I don't want to be alone " she told me . I could see she was scared so I layed next to her and wrapped my arm's around her . I could hear her breathing slow down . I kissed her head

" night baby girl" I said to her laying my head on the pillow .

* later that night *

( Allison's POV )

* in Allison's nightmare*

" no dad please" I yelled trying to stop my dad from shooting Adam who was holding our daughter

" it's either him or your daughter" he told me

" don't do that to me" I yelled

" take me" Adam yelled putting the baby in the crib and standing in front of the crib so he couldn't hit the baby

" no Adam don't" I yelled

" Allison im sorry raise our daughter well. I love you" he said then the gun went off

* reality*

" NOOOO" I was screaming

" what is it baby girl" he said

I layed my head on his shoulder and started crying "nightmare" I said

" what happened" he asked me

" my dad shot you because you saved our daughter and died to save her" I told him

" Allison relax and lay back down" I said standing up

" NO . Adam don't leave me" I yelled

" Allison I have to pee" he told me

" don't leave me" I begged

" come on" he said to me and picked me up . We walked to the bathroom " now stand here and ill be right out" he said then walked in the bathroom. I crawled into the corner and put my chin on my knee's . I looked around to make sure no one was around.

( Adam's POV )

I walked out of the bath room and couldn't find Allison . I looked over and saw her in the corner looking around paranoid .

"Allison are you okay" I asked lifting her up . She immediately wrapped her arm's around my neck

" never leave me again" she asked looking into my eye's

" I wont" I told her

" promise" she asked

" I promise" I told her. I picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. I layed her on the bed and layed next to her . I was scared about Allison . I think her dad scared her for life. I don't think I will be able to leave her side.

"Adam do you love me" she asked me

" of coarse I do" I told her

" I don't mean that '_love'_ people say when they don't mean it in relationships . I mean love like love, love" she said

" Allison I love you with all of my heart you are everything to me. I don't know what I would do with out you . You're the reason im still in this competition . Im working my hardest to win for you." I told her

" Adam I love you too. " she said then kissed me and layed her head on my chest

" now go to sleep we have a big day a head of us" I told her

" okay night Adam" she said to me

" night sweetheart" I told her then kissed her head

*the next day*

I woke up and Allison was shaking in my arm's.

" sweetie what's wrong" I asked her

" nothing" she said back really fast

" why are you shaking" I asked her

" I couldn't sleep" she told me back

" why not" I asked the shaking redhead

" I was afraid my dad was going to come back" she said looking up at me

" Allison im scared for you. You wont let me go farther then an arm's length from you and you cant sleep. You don't want to be left alone. This is all just scaring me" I told her lifting her up so she was sitting. And she came over and sat in my lap and held my hand

" im sorry" she said looking down

" it's fine but im scared for you" I told her

" sorry that incident yesterday is getting to me" she told me

" it's okay babe . I'll always be there but there are going to be times when were apart and that is today . I have to be on stage the whole time . Will you be okay" I asked her and she started crying

" yeah I'll be fine just promise me you will be okay" she asked

" I promise allie. Just promise me you wont freak out and go crazy" I asked her

" I will" she said getting up

" where are you going" he asked

" im waiting for you to get up so we can go get breakfast " she said

" im coming , im coming." I said getting up . I grabbed her hand and we walked down to breakfast surprised to see everyone there.

"when did you guy's get here" Allison asked every one

( Allison's POV )

" last night . We stopped by your house but nobody answered the door. We all know where you were now" Lil said

" did you sleep well" Anoop asked

" um .. Yeah fine" I replied

" allie are you okay your pale like a ghost" Megan said feeling my forehead " your warm"

"im fine" I said to them. They all looked at me like ' you are insane' " don't give me that look im fine" I yelled

" well come eat the too of you Lil said showing us where our food was . Me and Allison walked over then and Allison sat in my lap .we ate breakfast and all of the idol's were talking amongst them self's.

" so you too. I always knew you liked each other. Well who couldn't it's not that hard to notice" Megan said

" it was that noticeable" I asked

" you think . The way you too would stare at each other and not even notice people around you starring at the too of you staring at each other not noticing the other was looking at you. We always knew it was time till the feeling's just came out. I was just so surprised it took so long to come out." Danny said

" so you stare at me" she asked with a smirk on her face

" who couldn't your gorges" I said back then kissed her . She returned the kiss.

"you too can make out later" Kris said

" sorry" Allison told him

" Adam" she called for me

" yeah" I asked her

" I love you" she told me

" I love you too" I replied . I kissed her . All of the other's left the room .

" I think they don't like us kissing in front of them " she said

" who knows" I replied then kissed her again

" im going to go take a shower" she said pulling me up with her

"what was that about" I asked her

" your coming with me" she said

" you still afraid to be alone" I asked

" or I could take one alone" she said with a smirk on her face

" NO I'll come with you" I said. We went upstairs' and took our shower and got ready for the finally knowing we would still have to get hair and makeup done later.

" so what do you want to do" she asked me

"what ever you want to do" I said

" can you get more perfect" she asked then layed next to me

" im not perfect not even close" I told her

" your perfect for me" she told me. She started kissing me and I returned the favor till her dad walked in

( Allison's POV )

Her dad pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the wall

" don't touch her" I yelled

" what are you going to do gay boy" my dad yelled

" DON'T TOUCH HIM DAD" I yelled . That resulted in a foot to the face

"how could you do that to your own daughter let alone Allison" he asked then came to my side to comfort me

" she is a worthless piece of shit . She is nothing but a whore" my dad stated .

Adam stood up and got in my dad's face " don't call her that ever" he yelled then pushed my dad into the wall . Them Kris walked in

" what's go.. Oh my god allie your bleeding" Kris said

" im fine just we need to stop them" I said pointing to my dad and Adam fighting

" YOU TOO STOP IT" Kris yelled

" stop yelling" Megan said then came in to see what was going on" allie your bleeding"

" again im fine but we need to stop them" I said to Megan

" who's that dude" she asked me

" my .. my … my dad" I told her

" why are they fighting" she asked me

"I'll tell you later but we have to stop them" I told her . Me and Megan went over and pulled Adam off of my dad. As soon as Adam was out of his was my dad started punching me. Adam and Megan pulled me away from him. Adam hugged me and kissed the top of my head and left his face there

" your just a stupid little whore." my dad said to me

" THAT'S IT DAD STOP!, JUST STOP! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU . TO DISERVE THIS PLEASE JUST EXPLAIN THAT." I yelled in his face . He threw me back causing me to hit the night stand. He walked over to me and spit on me "your so pathetic little girl" he said then walked out . I could see Adam crying I got up and walked over to him" Adam are you okay "

" Allison im fine your not . I cant stop him .I cant protect you" he said . He got up and walked out with his hand's over his face. I started to cry seeing him walk out and leave me alone. I sat there for about half an hour. I saw Megan and Kris crying in the hall . I walked out to them

" are you guy's okay" I asked

"yeah were fine , your dad just hurt us really bad." Kris told me

" why didn't you ever tell us he was like this" Megan asked

" im sorry but Adam didn't even know till last night. Im sorry but I thought people were going to think I did something to disserve that." I said looking at my feet

" no one could do anything to disserve that" Kris told me

" that's what Adam said , speaking of Adam have you seen him" I asked the to of them

" he is in the bathroom" Megan told me pointing down the hall

" thanks" I said then. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door .when I didn't get an answer I walked in . Adam was sitting on the counter I walked over to him and sat on the counter next to him I put my arm around him . I don't think he knew I was in there because he jumped when I put my arm around his waist.

"allie im not going to let you go home" I told her

" im going to have to I have no were eals to go and I cant stay on the street for 2 week's till the tour start's" I told him

" you'll come stay with me. I don't care what people say or think. Your coming to my house till the tour start's and you'll be there after it end's" he told me

"are you sure about this" I asked him

"im as sure as ever" he told me then kissed me" I cant keep letting you get hurt"

" Adam I'll live" I told him " I think we need to wait longer to move in together"

" Allison you're an adult and your pregnant and he would kill the baby if you went home I will not let you or the baby get hurt" he said to me" I love you too to much"

" what about all of my stuff at home" I asked

" I'll get you new stuff" he told me

"NO YOU WONT" I told him " I'll sneak home tonight and get my stuff"

" I cant let you go home , Allison your dad" he reminded me

" I will sneak in my window get my stuff . Im in and out in 5 minutes" I told him

" call your mom and tell her to stall your dad at 11 and we will get your stuff" he told me

" okay but I need you to wait in the car just in case my dad comes in my room" I told him

" fine but I swear im only waiting for 5 minutes if your not back im coming in the window"

" okay , okay edam I will be fine" I told him . Then he kissed me . I returned to favor. We sat there kissing each other for as long as we could till we were called to head to the studio . We all drove to the studio . I was cuddling with Adam and Megan and matt were cuddling also . It was really awkward because the 4 loudest people were making out and every body eals was staring in space trying to not look at me and Adam kissing or Megan and matt.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT" Lil yelled . All of us stopped kissing and stopped hugging and sat there with our hands in our lap's.

"It's still to quiet" Anoop stated

" so allie your moving in with Adam" Megan said with a smirk on her face

"MEGAN!" Allison yelled

" what just asking. Is it true" she asked

" well … um … um yeah" I told her

" not a smart idea you too" Kris said

" why not" I asked

" your both young . To young" Kris stated

"we love each other what could possibly go wrong" Adam asked looking at me smiling . I just smiled back

" you guys haven't spent every single second of every single day together . No you haven't you to will get sick of each other and it wont be good" Kris said to both of us

" what ever we will be fine. I love her I'll never let her go" Adam said then kissed me. We arrived at the stadium we all got prepared for the show. I didn't see Adam much but I was okay. It was 15 minutes till show time and me and all the other's were getting hair and makeup dine still we were almost done . I was getting my hair done and Adam walked past me

" you look hot" he said and continued walking. I pulled him back

" kiss me" I told him . He kissed my forehead and continued walking. I finished my hair and went up stair's to finish my outfit. I put a white jacket on and took my place on stage for the group number. The show was going normal every one thought Adam would win. Kris and Adam were on stage and Ryan was about to announce the winner.

"and the winner of American idol 2009 is ….. Kris Allen" Ryan announced . I knew Megan knew I was pissed because she put her arm in front of me

" allie don't" she told me i saw Adam walking towards me . Kris started to sing his song and Adam put his arm around me and I put my arm around his neck . We all started to cry because it was over. The entire thing over I just couldn't believe that I was leaving .I knew I would see all of them soon but I didn't want to leave them . They were like family . We finally had to leave to head back to the mansion . The ride back was a lot of tear's. I really had to do this say good bye to everyone . We got back to the mansion. I helped Adam pack his thing's . we carried his bag's to the car and we drove to my house . Adam parked across the street.

"you ready" he asked me

" yeah Adam ill be fine" I told him and got out of the car . I ran through the drive way and to the back yard I had to clime a fence to get to my window I got in my room and started to get my stuff and then Adam came in

" Adam " I whispered

" what allie" he asked

" be quite my dad" I tried reminding him

" your mom said he's at the store getting more beer" he told me

" hurry" I told him . Me and Adam get my stuff in record time . I had Adam take my bag's to the car and I went in the kitchen to see my mom

" mommy are you okay" I asked her

" yeah I just cant believe that's it your leaving" she told me then pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head

" I love you" I told her

" I love you too" she told me . We both stood there for a second " go" she told me . I walked out of the back door and walked back through the driveway I jumped in the car and Adam drove off.

"thank you" I told Adam

" no problem" he told me

"if it wasn't for you right now I probably wouldn't still be living. You pretty much saved my life. Thank you" I told him as he pulled into his driveway

"come on" he told me . He got out of the car and got all of my bag's I got out to and met Adam at the door . He opened the door and let me walk in and he followed me and set my bag's down

(nothing to do with the story it's just the house)

(Pool and hot tube )

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/30027360/swimmingpoolphoenixarizona_&imgrefurl=...480-844-0178/picture/gallery&usg=_PbFtaRkr_uhNYkFVF55EeKCYCsY=&h=213&w=320&sz=14&hl=en&start=37&sig2=2JvGZF4XM2zB-KngL9i3GQ&zoom=1&tbnid=ElYSEp7sFDaLnM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=182&ei=eFV7TdixKJGUtweXmJy6BQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpool%2Bwater%2Bfallwith%2Bhot%2Btube%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7ADSA_en%26biw%3D971%26bih%3D629%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=644&oei=aFV7TeHtJMuJqAHcgsCBBg&page=4&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:37&tx=104&ty=121

(Bedroom)

.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/decoration/category/bedroom-design/&usg=_L4EWws0kr5l9L6MB0X5p-sPzhGA=&h=317&w=490&sz=15&hl=en&start=84&sig2=V1czluve43b4fvvvbCXohQ&zoom=1&tbnid=noqn5kdD3zSgGM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=187&ei=RFd7TebeIMSjtgfU7bS6BQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dromantic%2Bbedroom%2Bdecor%2Bwith%2Btv%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7ADSA_en%26biw%3D971%26bih%3D629%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C3421&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=121&vpy=204&dur=383&hovh=180&hovw=279&tx=131&ty=112&oei=fVZ7TY7PPMOGrgHatLixBg&page=8&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:84&biw=971&bih=629

(bathroom)

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/la/bathroom-tubs-toilets-showers-sinks/royal-hydrotherapy-bathtubshower-020074&usg=_j_penh9eguuocRYAm4d1tvCLlvk=&h=400&w=400&sz=24&hl=en&start=0&sig2=k1hULhi9le3zOu_Lac6aQw&zoom=1&tbnid=UDGNLIxER_AXqM:&tbnh=168&tbnw=205&ei=5lh7Tca5B8iGrgHL94y-Bg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbig%2Bbathtubs%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7ADSA_en%26biw%3D971%26bih%3D629%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=713&vpy=268&dur=4548&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=29&ty=175&oei=5lh7Tca5B8iGrgHL94y-Bg&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0

(bedroom)

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/modern-big-bedroom-wardrobe-designs/&usg=_ezGfhQTqvq7xOaHvJEdXJ1MY-Rk=&h=380&w=550&sz=25&hl=en&start=12&sig2=Xgrrg3m8rGgOC6U5gncXKQ&zoom=1&tbnid=uSjdaAwNHcF0jM:&tbnh=142&tbnw=184&ei=-1l7TcvKH8mftgfmptm6BQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbig%2Bbedrooms%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7ADSA_en%26biw%3D971%26bih%3D629%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C679&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=124&vpy=259&dur=612&hovh=187&hovw=270&tx=166&ty=139&oei=pll7TfetCoPGqwHOqaCXCQ&page=2&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:12&biw=971&bih=629

( just copy and paste to see)

( back to the story)

" sorry it isn't much" he told me and my jaw dropped

" this it the biggest house . Oh my god and this isn't much to you" I said

" well ive lived here for 6 years now" he told me

"so where's the bedroom" I asked

" follow me" he told me .I grabbed some of my bag's Adam carried the rest. We walked up the stairs the entire walk my mouth was wide open we finally reached the bed room . I set my bag's down and went and sat on the bed.

" come on Adam" I said . Adam came and layed next to me .I pulled him on top of me . We sat there looking at each other. He leaned down and kissed me . _I slide my hand down to his belt buckle but he pushed my hand back up . _

"_let me go do something really quick " I said and got up and grabbed a bag of mine that was on the floor I walked out of the room and down the hall looking for the bathroom . I finally found it I got in there and changed into something 'special' for Adam_

_( Adam's POV ) _

_I was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Allison then she came in the room in sexy lingerie . She came and sat on top of me. ._

"_come here big boy" she said pulling down my pant's . I was about to stop her but she started to suck my dick . I trusted my head back _

" _oh Allison" I yelled_

" _oh you like that " she said then sucked me even harder. She stopped and started to take off her thong. I pulled her back onto the bed _

" _let me do it" I told her and slowly took off her thong. I moved my hand up to her stomach I kissed her neck _

"_oh Adam" she said she took off her bustiay . I looked at her erotic body . She parted her leg's in a welcoming gesture. I positioned myself in between her leg's and went into her_

"_oh Adam" she screamed digging her nails into my back "harder Adam harder" I went faster and harder . I picked her up and leaned her against the wall I continued to drive me into her . Allison was moaning like crazy . I layed her back on the bed and pulled me out of her but she wasn't done . She straddled my hips . She sunk me into her farther and harder then ever . She was riding me until she was tired .which took forever, She got off of me and layed next to me . I pulled the sheet over us. I leaned down and kissed her and she deepened the kiss . We were to the point of making out . _

" _Allison it is late we need to get to sleep" I told her _

" _I guess" she said then layed her head on my chest . I looked over the side of the bed to see that it said I was having a conversation with Kris and it was 90 minutes long . That mean's he herd , OH NO. I got up and picked up my phone I hung it up as fast as I could . Allison looked at me _

" _what's wrong" she asked_

"_Kris heard us …you know" I told her_

_Okay hope you like _

_If your wondering why part of it is italic that's because that's what I wrote for the story . I know they say don't change other people's work but I don't think she will mind . Im sorry it took so long but she is in a lot of pain and didn't want another person to type it but the doctor said she would not be able to type for a good 2 month's so she let me type it and Tasha if you read this sorry if you didn't want racy sex stuff in it but all you could say is you know what happens next . It was just to pre teen for me . Hope you get better . Your hand is bad and I hope she can type in the next 4 month's we will have to see _


End file.
